The End
by Gfam89
Summary: This story is mainly an idea of how the manga series could end. I don't want to say too much so please read and I hope you enjoy it.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I never will. So leave me along!**

A/N: I wrote this story about two months ago. I edited it and I thought it wouldn't hurt to post it. Please enjoy.

**The End**

Kagome sat at the base of the sacred tree where she first met Inuyasha, pondering over the events that had recently occurred. They had defeated Naraku and they rescued Kohaku from his evil grasp. Sango couldn't have been happier when she found that he could live without the jewel shard in his shoulder. Kikyo had gone back to her deceased state without taking Inuyasha to hell with her. When Kagome realized this, she could not have been happier. But now she had a big debate going on in her head. Should she stay or not. She sat there holding the now complete shikon jewel.

If she returned to her world she could have a normal life again. She could go to school with her friends, go on dates, and spend time with her family. But she would never be the same person she was before she traveled through the well. She knew she would not be able to forget Inuyasha or the rest of her friends. If she stayed in the feudal era, would she be able to live without her family?

Her mom, her grandpa, and Sota. Could she bear to be away from them for the rest of her life? If she did stay, people would talk and wonder where she was. But she could be with Inuyasha forever. For some reason, she knew that the next time she traveled down the well; it would be her last time.

Inuyasha sat at the base of the tree as he thought about what should happen now that Naraku was destroyed. Most likely, the well would close up the moment she went through it. He wanted Kagome to stay more than anything, but he also knew how important it was for her to be with her family. This was no world for her to be in. She would be in constant attack because of the sacred jewel, and even if Inuyasha protected her to the best of his ability, there was still the chance that she could get hurt, and he couldn't live with himself if anything had happened to her. Though if she stayed, he could be with her for as long as possible.

Sure, someday she would die, but perhaps that's where the jewel would come in handy. Inuyasha could make himself human or Kagome could extend her life somehow. Even if they could find some way of working things out, he knew that she would never be truly happy without her family. He knew what he had to do, but the problem was that he wasn't sure he could do it.

Kagome stood at the well, still at odds about what she should do about her situation, when Inuyasha came up behind her. His expression was unreadable and Kagome wondered what he was thinking.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do?" he asked.

"Yes", she replied, "I have but I still can't come to a solution just yet."

He gazed at her for a moment before saying the hardest thing ever. "You should go back to your family. They need you."

All she could do was stand there, unable to believe what he was saying. Finally she spoke, but softly. "You don't want to be with me?" She asked.

"No!" he exclaimed. "I want to be with you more than anything I've ever wanted, but you need your family. You don't belong in this world; it's too dangerous for you."

"What if I don't care how dangerous it is!" she yelled back. "What if I want to stay here?"

Sure he wanted her to stay here too but he knew he couldn't care what he wanted. He just had to do what was best for Kagome.

"No excuses, you're going back to your own time and that's that."

With that, he pushed her down the well.

"Inuyasha!" she cried, but he only heard her voice for an instant until it was gone.

He wondered if the well was sealed. If he jumped down and he didn't go through, that would make their separation final. But if he didn't he wouldn't be sure if she would come back or not. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and jumped in. But his hit the dirt ground and he looked up. He saw the big blue sky and he could smell the fresh flowers that surrounded the area. He couldn't go through, which meant that Kagome couldn't go through either. He would never see her again. He sat down on the cold floor and buried his face in his hands.

Kagome sat at the bottom of the well. She couldn't fell the gentle breeze or smell the beautiful flowers that helped her distinguish between her and Inuyasha's time. She climbed the nearby ladder and once at the top, she jumped back down with her eyes closed. She hit the same hard ground. She couldn't go through anymore. She would never see Inuyasha ever again. She couldn't help but sit where she was and allow her tears to flow freely, the shikon jewel clutched firmly in her hand. After 15 minutes, she got up, put the jewel in her pocket, and climbed back out of the well. There had to be something she could do but she was incapable of thinking of anything at the moment.

She walked through the front door and into the kitchen where her mother was preparing dinner. Her mother noticed her daughter come in and saw at once that she had been crying.

"What is it dear? Why are you crying?" She asked.

"We defeated Naraku and everything is back to normal, but that means I can't go through the well anymore. I can't Inuyasha ever again," Kagome said. Her mother patted her on the back while her daughter began to cry once more.

"Do you love him?" she asked. Kagome stopped crying and looked up at her mother.

"What?"

"I said do you love him, Kagome, because if you do, you can't give up. You must find a way to be with him. Even if that means I have to let you go."

Kagome sniffed and said "I do love him Mom. I love him with all my heart."

"Then you should go to him no matter what it takes. I'll tell Grandpa and Sota."

Thank you Mom said Kagome, and she ran out of the house and into the well-house. Without a second to spare, she leaped into the well.

Again she hit the ground. _'I got through the well when Inuyasha sealed it up last time. I should be able to get through again.'_ Sinking her hands deep into the ground she dug and dug. However, she had been digging for some time and she knew that this wasn't going to work.

She sat back against the well of the wall and started to shed tears again. "Why? Why can't I get through? I have to be with Inuyasha. It's where I belong", she yelled to herself. But she abruptly stopped and shot her hand into her pocket pulling out the small pink jewel that had given her so much trouble.

Maybe she could wish on it. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She wished that she could be with Inuyasha in his time, and that everyone from her time forgot that she ever existed. Suddenly the jewel grew bright and engulfed the entire area, blinding her momentarily. When she could see again she was still at the bottom of the well but an amazing sight met her eyes.

She was now looking at the lovely features of her beloved half-demon, Inuyasha. His nose twitched and he slowly opened his eyes. He was weary, and when he saw Kagome sitting before him, he thought he must be dreaming.

"Inuyasha, are you awake?" she asked. Inuyasha could now smell her sweet fragrance.

His eyes shot open once he realized it wasn't a dream. "Kagome, is it really you?" he said, cupping her face in his hands just to be sure. A wide smile appeared on her face and she threw herself into his arms.

"Oh Inuyasha, I'm so sorry. I just couldn't leave you."

He held her, unable to grasp the fact that it was Kagome he was holding in his arms. He leaned his chin against her head, taking in the sweet smell of her hair, and whispered for her ears only.

"I love you Kagome. And I'm sorry that I pushed you through the well I just thought that was where you needed to be. But I needed you here with me more than I was willing to admit."

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and gave him a small smile. "I love you too Inuyasha and I don't ever want to leave you again."

fin

**

* * *

Author's Note: This is a one-shot so I won't be updating. EVER! Now that I've made that clear, please R&R and tell me what you think. I couldn't think of a good title so this one will have to do. This story is actually the 3rd I've ever written but I got distracted so I lacked off on posting this one. I hope you liked it. Please check out my other stories. Thank you.**


End file.
